


Surprise | SoonHoon AU

by Wooji_22



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #HOWOOnderland, #HOWOOnderlandFicFest, #HWFF, Cute Couples, Fluff, M/M, Made an attempt for an angst, Soonhoon - Freeform, a glimpse of jeongcheol, all my love, i promise its fluff, idk how to tag sorry, might be a lil cliche, soft, soonhoon cutest couple, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wooji_22/pseuds/Wooji_22
Summary: Jihoon dreams about breaking up with Soonyoung, and when he wakes up, he finds out Soonyoung is gone.Read this for a "surprise"~
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: HOWOOnderland Fic Fest





	Surprise | SoonHoon AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt to make a fluff au please understand if it's cheesy or smth :"< It's also my official entry for the HOWOOnderland Fic Fest Contest >~<

**July 14, 2020**

Today was a day before Soonyoung and Jihoon’s 4th anniversary. Jihoon was still in his studio, making some more revisions to the song he plans to give to Soonyoung. He wants it to be perfect, because now he’s sure he wants to spend his whole lifetime with him. Yes, he’s planning to propose to Soonyoung. At first he wanted Soonyoung to do it so he’s been waiting all these years, but now he’s getting a little impatient because he wants to make Soonyoung officially _his_.

Jihoon didn’t notice the time, and as time passed by, Soonyoung was there waiting for him in their unit, prepared to propose to Jihoon at exactly 12am on July 15th. Soonyoung can’t wait either, they’ve been together since their childhood and he doesn’t wanna let go of Jihoon anymore.

More minutes passed before Jihoon finally woke up. He looked at the time, and it was already 3:17am. 3am. Fuck, he messed up.

He rushed towards the door and grabbed a taxi to go home. He didn’t even realize how much time he spent in the studio because he was making sure the song he made for Soonyoung was good enough. The other male never said that his works weren’t good enough, but he’s always anxious when he makes Soonyoung listen to them.

It was around 3:48am when he arrived at his and Soonyoung’s shared unit and he wasn’t sure how to enter because he knew his boyfriend would be mad. Jihoon silently opened the door and peeked inside the small crack of the door. Everything was black; he couldn’t see Soonyoung and there wasn't anything around except for the darkness. Slowly, he widened the opening of the door and started to set foot inside the unit. It was all going fine until someone appeared before him.

“What did I tell you about staying in the studio?,” Soonyoung asks as he gripped Jihoon’s arms. His grip wasn’t forceful, nor did it hurt. It was rather weak, like someone on the verge of letting go.

Jihoon gulped before he answered, “Y-you said n-not to s-stay l-late.”

“I made that clear didn’t I? Jihoon, what’s with your studio anyway? You spend half your day there! You don’t even have time for me. You don’t always go home in time too. Does your studio matter more than me?”

Soonyoung is definitely mad. This happened countless times already because it’s true, his studio is his life. It’s not that it mattered more, but it’s important to him because it’s where he is happy. Soonyoung may be his happiness, but our own happiness doesn’t always have to be dependent on someone, right?

“Soonyoung, listen. You matter more to me okay? It’s just that I was busy making a new song for y---”

Soonyoung didn’t let him finish his sentence and shouted at him instead. “Bullshit Jihoon! Do you know what day it was last night? I bet you don’t, considering how late you came home today.”

Jihoon was lost. What was it yesterday? He knows today was July 15, their anniversary, so why is Soonyoung getting mad over yesterday?

“Jihoon, it’s July 15th yesterday, just so you know.”

“N-no! Today _is_ July 15th. What are you talking about?” Jihoon can’t be wrong. He’s been preparing for their anniversary for weeks and then he’ll just miss it like this? There’s no way it’s possible.

Soonyoung scoffed, “I guess you really are too busy to even remember our anniversary. Here, see for yourself.” He gave Jihoon a calendar, the one he’s been marking everyday in anticipation for their anniversary. It clearly shows an “X-mark” on July 16th, meaning it was already a day after their anniversary today.

“W-wait, I can explain. I-I was m-making s-something so--” Jihoon was already crying, but again, Soonyoung cut him off.

“I don’t care, Jihoon. You’ve always been isolating yourself in that studio that you forget you have a life outside! You missed our fucking anniversary! You think that’s okay? I waited for hours and you never came!” Soonyoung lets him go, but Jihoon tries to cling to him again. He kept removing Jihoon’s grip, but the younger male just kept holding on tighter.

“Please, S-soonyoung, let’s t-talk about t-this,” Jihoon chokes out with his face full of tears, and his eyesight getting blurry. “I’ll m-make i-it up t-to y-you! Just d-don’t do t-this.”

“I love you, Jihoon. But maybe we need to take a break.”

The moment Jihoon heard those words, his hands gave out and Soonyoung successfully got rid of his grip. Jihoon fell weak on the floor, his blurry eyes watching Soonyoung walk out the door.

“N-no!! C-come b-back, Soonyoung!” But Soonyoung didn’t listen.

-

-

-

-

-

Jihoon woke up, crying. The first thing he did was to look beside him and see if Soonyoung was next to him.

Soonyoung wasn’t there, but he saw a figure of someone standing by the window.

“Seungcheol?”

“Oh, you’re awake!”

“W-where’s S-soonyoung?”

“What do you mean? Soonyoung’s _gone_.”

Jihoon felt his heart crack. He thought everything was a dream, but maybe this is reality. His eyes started to water, and his tears were threatening to fall any second. Seungcheol panicked, he didn’t know Jihoon was this sensitive.

“H-hey, J-jihoon? Why are you c-crying?” _Shit_ , Seungcheol cursed in his mind. He didn’t expect this to happen at all. He hurriedly texted Soonyoung, telling him to come back because Jihoon is crying.

Seungcheol looked back at Jihoon, and the male started to bawl. “How can I not cry?? Soonyoung’s gone, Seungcheol! It’s supposed to be our fourth anniversary yesterday and I ruined it so when I woke up I panicked and checked if he’s still here but he isn’t! He left me Seungcheol, just when I planned to p--” Jihoon was cut off by a certain someone panting by the door.

“Jihoon!”

 _Soonyoung_. It was Soonyoung, panting so hard by the door in their bedroom, with his disheveled hair and wrinkled clothes, obviously tired from running.

“What’s wrong, Jihoonie?” Soonyoung asked while rushing to Jihoon’s side.

“S-seungcheol said you’re g-gone.” Soonyoung glanced at Seungcheol who’s smiling back at him, the type of smile where he’s showing he’s guilty so all he could do is smile slightly. Soonyoung gave him a light punch and Seungcheol winced, he was surprised Soonyoung would actually punch him.

“He’s just messing with you, love. I’m still here, see? I just went out to buy some things.” Soonyoung said. He indeed went out to buy things, it’s for their anniversary tomorrow. It was July 14th today, and it was just the morning. Jihoon was dreaming about their ruined anniversary, probably because he’s nervous of what’s gonna happen on that day.

“But I had a dream that you left me.”

“Hm? Why? I’d never do that to you.”

“Because I was staying late again in the studio. You got mad at me and said I never had time for you.”

Soonyoung was speechless. Him, mad? Never. Especially at Jihoon. “I’d never leave you for something as small as that. I love you more than you thought.”

“Ew, couples,” Seungcheol interrupted, but was abruptly shut up by Soonyoung who punched him again. This time with more pressure.

Jihoon hugged Soonyoung tightly, unwilling to let go because he’s afraid he’ll lose him.

“Hey, don’t worry, I’m not leaving you. Seungcheol’s an asshole for doing that to you.” Soonyoung said as he glared at Seungcheol (again).

“But I missed our anniversary,” Jihoon quietly mumbled in the crook of Soonyoung’s neck.

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon and brushed his hair gently before speaking. “It’s just July 14, love. You didn’t miss anything.”

Jihoon takes a second to calm himself down before facing Soonyoung directly. “I’m sorry, I love you,” Jihoon said before connecting his and Soonyoung’s lips. It was a peck at first, but Soonyoung can’t get enough of Jihoon’s lips so he chased after them and kissed Jihoon passionately. The kiss wasn’t rough, it was slow yet full of tongues. Jihoon moaned softly, and Soonyoung smiled at his lover’s reaction. They were too immersed in their kissing that they forgot Seungcheol was still there.

“Alright, I’m out.” And that was the cue for Seungcheol to leave. Ah, couples, how great is it to be in love.

“Jeonghan!” Seungcheol shouts from downstairs, “Soonyoung and Jihoon are kissing upstairs! Give me smooches too!” He too, is in love.

*******

**July 15, 2020**

Today was finally the day they’ve both been preparing for. It’s their 4th year anniversary, and the day they hope to promise each other eternity.

Jihoon woke up tired as usual, but he was brought back to his consciousness after seeing the empty spot beside him. He was about to panic but he saw a note on the side table.

_To my lovely Jihoonie,_   
_Don’t be scared if I’m not by your side._   
_I’m preparing something for our anniversary,_   
_so don’t worry, I’m still madly in love with you, I’m_   
_never going away. Ask Jeonghan to give you breakfast_   
_and then get ready because you’ll go straight to_   
_where I asked him to take you ; >_

Now he’s getting excited because he knows Soonyoung loves surprises. It may be a good day today, but he’s still feeling a little anxious because he doesn’t know if Soonyoung’s ready to commit to a lifetime with him.

He went downstairs and saw Jeonghan preparing breakfast. “Goodmorning hyung,” Jihoon greeted as he sat down on the chair.

“You’re awake! Here have some salad.”

“Thanks,” Jihoon said but he paused for a second, “hyung I’m scared.” He continued.

“Soonyoung will accept you okay? That guy loves you too much, you don’t have to doubt it,” Jeonghan reassured him. He actually told Jeonghan about his plan to propose to Soonyoung and Jeonghan’s been supporting him with his decision.

“Finish your food and get ready hm? I can’t wait to bring you to Soonyoung!”

“Yes, hyung. Love you.”

“Soonyoung loves you more.”

Jihoon laughs at that, and he knows it’s true. “Uh-huh. I’m aware. I love that idiot the most too.”

“There you go again, stop being cheesy! I don’t have Seungcheol with me right now so stop making me cringe.”

“Okay, okay,” Jihoon laughed. It feels good to be at ease, knowing that there’s somebody out there waiting for you and loving you. He can’t wait to meet Soonyoung and propose to him.

It’s already 10:48am and Jihoon’s on the way to meet Soonyoung. Jeonghan kept calming him down during the whole ride and Jihoon’s thankful to have a hyung by his side during these times.

They finally arrived at their destination, and it was somewhere Jihoon didn’t expect to be. It was the place where their love story started; the place where feelings started to bloom and confessions started to pour. It was their High school’s practice room.

As he approached the practice room’s door, his heart started to beat faster. _This is it_ , he thought. It’s finally happening, and he doesn’t care what may happen next. All he cares about is what Soonyoung would say.

He opened the door and everything was pitch black. Typical surprises.

It didn’t take long before the lights went in, and Jihoon was filled with awe. He saw their friends, surrounding the whole place and smiling brightly at him. There were balloons everywhere, and they were all in pastel colors. Soonyoung really knows what he loves. He also saw a banner saying “Happy 4th anniversary!” and it was the cutest in his opinion because it looked like Soonyoung hand made it. The walls of the practice room were filled with their pictures, from childhood to present, and Jihoon couldn’t help but cry at the memories that gushed in. Lastly, he saw the man he’s willing to spend his lifetime with, there standing in the middle of the practice room, holding a bouquet of music sheets, dressed in his dancing outfit. Everything felt so nostalgic.

Jihoon slowly approached him, with his face full of happy tears. “Hey,” Jihoon chuckled, “I didn’t expect this to be extravagant.”

“I’m just taking us back to where we started,” Soonyoung delightedly said while handing the bouquet to Jihoon.

“Music sheets? Did you learn how to make paper flowers?”

“Yes, I did. Anything for you, love.”

“But why music sheets?”

“There’s hundreds of songs out there that I’d gladly sing for you,” Soonyoung starts, “But there’s only one song engraved in my heart. And that song is our story. Songs are filled with each one’s story, but I think our story is the best out of them all. Our song will never get old, so will my love for you. We can grow old, but our love will stay the same.”

Soonyoung was about to kneel down on one knee to propose, but Jihoon interrupted him.

“Uhm, I prepared something for you too.”

“Is it the song you’ve been working on?” Jihoon nodded, and Soonyoung gave him a proud smile, hoping that his boyfriend would get his message that he’s so proud of him. “Go on, love. I can’t wait to listen to it.”

Jihoon got a microphone, and there in front of Soonyoung, he started to sing.

_Hello, my happiness_   
_Even in deep despair You always make me smile_   
_By my side, make me forget about everything for a while_

When Soonyoung heard his voice, he felt his heart melt in an instant. Jihoon felt the same way too, because this song was his whole message to Soonyoung, just with a little melody to make it special.

These first few lines reminded both of them the times when Jihoon felt like he wasn’t enough. With his passion in making music, Jihoon never really felt satisfied with most of his works. He always reasoned out that maybe there’s still something missing, but Soonyoung always assured him that what he made was already enough. In fact, it was more than enough. Every song was an ode, a beautiful poem in the form of music meant to be sung for Soonyoung.

Soonyoung felt loved when Jihoon started it off by calling him as his “happiness”. It was the same for Soonyoung, because without Jihoon, life would probably be pointless. Jihoon gave color to his world, and he’s willing to do everything for that color to stay forever. They were each other’s comfort and escape; a paradise in the form of a person. It was always peaceful when they had each other by their side.

_Turn on the music we know and One step,_   
_Hold your hands and move our feet Two step_   
_Make the today’s me, wish for the tomorrow’s you_

Jihoon walked closer to Soonyoung and made little movements as he sang the second line. This part of the song was in remembrance of their song “Bring It”. Jihoon wrote these lines while reminiscing the time they made a song together, the one they can call their own, and a song that emphasizes their talent and passion for both singing and dancing.

There was a part in Bring It’s choreography where they point guns, and instead of pointing it to the sides like how it was originally, Jihoon pointed the “gun” at Soonyoung and his boyfriend responded to it by pretending to be shot. They giggled at their silliness, with Jihoon being the most embarrassed about it (even though he started it).

“Hoshi Woozi combo” that’s their duo name, and as their song explains, they are indestructible. They are the own captain of their lives, and nothing else would come between them.

_Baby it’s alright, oh it’s okay_   
_The one who knows about my lies is only you_   
_Oh, I thank you more_

It was finally the part where it can get a little emotional. Soonyoung started to feel the emotions Jihoon probably had while writing this song. The song was full of comfort and gratitude; he could actually feel the sincerity through the lyrics. Soonyoung knows how deep of a person Jihoon is, and he’s always mesmerized by the songs his lover creates. It’s not only Jihoon who’s thankful, because he too, is thankful for having Jihoon.

_Sometimes I get tired,_   
_When I see you cry with your head down,_   
_I don’t know what to do, what can I do, I’m so sorry_

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung’s eyes while he sang these words. His eyes and mouth were in sync; as his mouth said sorry through the song, his eyes also looked apologetic. Jihoon was the shy type of person, he’s someone who isn’t good at showing affection. He barely shows his caring side because he finds it hard to be open about it. He does care, so much more than you think. However, in times when Soonyoung feels down, there are moments where he doesn’t know how to help. Little actions like hugging and singing to him songs are some of the things he does, but it doesn’t feel enough. Jihoon doesn’t know how to properly comfort his boyfriend and he’s guilty about it.

_This is how powerless my love is,_   
_But thank you so much for still staying by my side, My baby_   
_Even if this is the extent of my love,_   
_I will become your spring in any winter,_   
_My heart barely says this_

The chorus came, and they both bursted into tears. The emotions and the melody of the song accompanied by Jihoon’s voice made Soonyoung tear up. Jihoon thought he wouldn’t cry, but being vulnerable during this time shouldn’t be an issue. He can’t help but cry too, and it was tears of joy. Although Jihoon's love seemed to be powerless, he's still thankful that Soonyoung was understanding. No matter what happened, he stayed by Jihoon's side even through the ups and downs. 

_Like the pouring shooting stars,_   
_Please be the light in the pitch black sky_

Soonyoung smiled wider, because his other nickname meant “star”. Jihoon doesn’t need to ask for him to be the light in the dark sky because Soonyoung will gladly be his star. In times of sorrow, he’s ready to be the shoulder Jihoon can cry on.

This also took Soonyoung down the memory lane, back when they were still bestfriends in High School making nicknames for each other. It was the day Jihoon’s parents scolded him for not focusing on his studies. They thought that Jihoon’s passion to make music was a hindrance to his studies, but it was actually the one that kept him going. The night of that incident, Soonyoung called him, but he wasn’t answering. He knew Jihoon too well to know that if he isn’t answering his calls then maybe he’s out getting some air to escape from suffocating situations. He went to the abandoned building they always go to, and there he found Jihoon on the rooftop, his feet swinging lightly over the edge and his quiet sobs filling in the silence of the night.

“Hoonie?” Soonyoung called out from a distance. Jihoon turned back and it broke Soonyoung’s heart to see his face full of tears. Soonyoung joined Jihoon to sit by the ledge, and through the rest of the night, they talked about their feelings and struggles.

“Look at the stars, Soonie.”

“They’re beautiful, just like you.”

Jihoon chuckled, but he also smacked Soonyoung. “If you think that will make me smile, then you’re right.”

“Are you fond of the stars?”

“Yes, very.”

“Me too, very,” Soonyoung whispered as he shifted his gaze towards Jihoon. “I love them so much.”

“Then maybe I can call you _Hoshi_.”

“Sounds cute, what does it mean?”

“Star.”

“Because you’re fond of me?”

“No, silly! It’s because you light up my dark world like this.” But what he didn’t know is that Jihoon is also very fond of him, he’s just too embarrassed to admit it.

_I can do everything for you, I, to you_   
_Want to give you everything_   
_But I’m a fool who only receives_   
_I end up hating myself_   
_And feel sorry for you even more_

Jihoon continued to sing, and while singing this line, he kept brushing Soonyoung’s hair as if he was telling him he’s there for him and that he’s sorry at the same time. It always felt like Soonyoung was the one that kept giving, and this song was full of Jihoon’s apologetic side for lacking in their relationship. Like every other person who’s in love, Jihoon also wanted to do everything for Soonyoung.

The chorus came again, and Jihoon was slowly being swayed by Soonyoung as they held each other. Jihoon started smiling more after that roller coaster of emotions during the first parts of the song. They were slow dancing in the middle of the practice room, just like how they did it when they were in highschool. Jihoon can’t get any happier because to him, he was always at his happiest whenever he’s with Soonyoung, and today was very exceptional.

_There’s only this song and lyrics that I wrote my heart down with difficulty_   
_For you, For you, For you_   
_I sing this song for you tonight_   
_So that I can take one step closer to you_

The words that Jihoon can’t properly say to Soonyoung were conveyed in this song. It was like Jihoon owed him something, maybe a confession, because he never really opened up about his bottled up feelings in worry that Soonyoung may feel disheartened. Today, Jihoon decided to fully be himself in front of Soonyoung as a step towards being open to his lover and giving his all to the person he trusts the most.

_This is how powerless my love is_   
_But my feelings won’t change_   
_Even if this is the extent of my love,_   
_I will become your umbrella in rainy days_   
_I will protect you everyday_

The song ends, but Jihoon didn’t separate from Soonyoung. They connected lips once again, and Soonyoung whispered an “I love you.” Jihoon looked straight in his eyes and mouthed an “I love you too.” Their friends were squealing and cheering for them, Seungcheol being the noisiest out of them all. These two were inseparable ever since they were children, and Seungcheol was glad they found home in each other’s presence. The journey wasn’t peaceful, but it was worth it in the end. Not all stories have happy endings, but maybe in this story where two people dedicated their lives to loving each other, maybe there is a thing like happy endings.

But wait--- their story has just begun.

Stories don't need happy endings. Everything is uncertain; even endings are uncertain, but as long as two people are happy in their own story, there’s nothing much greater than that. Why do people call it a happy ending anyway? There’s still so much left to someone’s story. It’s not the end, because everything’s a working process.

Soonyoung parted from Jihoon first, and he wiped the happy tears escaping from Jihoon’s soft eyes. “I’m sorry I think I’ll have to make you cry more,” Soonyoung gently said before he kneeled down on one knee. Jihoon cried even more, because he thought Soonyoung didn’t think about proposing yet. Oh, he was so wrong. There goes Soonyoung, kneeling down in front of him, with a blue velvet box on his hand that contained a ring.

“Lee Jihoon, I know our love is imperfect, but are you willing to make thousands of songs with me?”

Jihoon knew why Soonyoung used the word “songs” because through music, they found their path towards each other. As Soonyoung mentioned, songs are stories that are told through melodies and rhythms that come out as an ode to someone. Songs are also a representation of memories, because stories are just a bunch of memories we all grew to have.

Jihoon was a mess. He’s crying non-stop and it’s because of the overwhelming joy Soonyoung gave to him. There’s no way he’ll refuse this man, because he’s been waiting for this moment to happen.

“You idiot, of course my answer is Yes.”

Soonyoung cried in delight, he’s finally sure that he’ll spend his lifetime with Jihoon. Carefully, he placed the ring on Jihoon’s finger and proceeded to lift him up to twirl Jihoon around in the air.

The screams of their friends were heard, but everything felt distant because their eyes were focused on each other. “You know, I was supposed to propose to you today,” Jihoon said through his tears. His plan was ruined, but he doesn’t mind if it’s because of Soonyoung.

“Sorry I went ahead of you.”

“No it’s okay, I was actually just impatient so I decided to propose first. Turns out I’m not just the impatient one here.”

“Of course, I want to make you my husband already.”

“Stop making me shy.”

“Why not? I love you and I’m proud of it.”

“I-I love y-you too.”

And that’s how their love story of a lifetime started.

**Author's Note:**

> Thannk you for reading! I feel like this is still incomplete, so I might do a oneshot of their married life or turn this to a chaptered story full of fluff <33


End file.
